


collision

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Meetings, Girls Kissing, Past Character Death, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: “Someday I hope our souls collide, in another place, in another time"





	collision

 

A child splashes in a puddle, being dragged along by his mother, and the water wets the hem of Mirajane’s skirt. She sighs, bending over to rub at the material. It’s dirty, but she carries wipes in her bag, and that would be enough to prevent a stain. She searches for a place to sit whilst she riffles through her bag, and there’s a bench across the road, outside the corner shop where she used to steal sweets for Lisanna as a child, when they had no money. 

That’s where Mirajane sees her.

Her hair is longer than in her memories, but her mind does not do the colour justice; a rich shade of red, a hue so deep it almost hurts to look at. And she’s beautiful, face turned up to be warmed by the sun, arms and legs folded in a proper fashion. 

Everything is as she remembers, and yet not quite, somehow off. There are lines around the woman’s eyes, a skinniness to her that differs from the warrior that battled alongside her once, in another time. In another life. 

Mirajane takes a tentative, unsure step towards her, but there was no doubt in her mind that the red head was her love. 

“Erza!” Her eyes were wide, breathing heavy, as her heart beat sped up. The woman started for a second, confused, before falling to her feet.

She was not sure who moved first, but in seconds she was in Erza’s arms, inhaling the scent of polished metal and Parma Violets, the same scent that had haunted her dreams for as long as she could remember. 

Erza's arms circle her waist, lips connecting with Mirajane's, and she's crying, crying harder than she has done in years, because this is real. This is Erza.

"Mirajane... I can’t believe it’s really you.” 

The way her name falls from Erza’s mouth - as a plea and a prayer and a promise - caused her to shudder, and Erza clutches her tighter, with more force, and that’s it; that’s what she remembers. 

Dreams of dragons and demons and spirits were nothing, meant nothing, when Erza was tangible in her grip, and Mirajane knew that she would live a thousand lives loving the woman, waiting for her. Because nothing else compared, could even begin to.

Their lips connect again, and Mirajane’s hands find Erza’s hair, drawing them closer together and keeping them their. It’s a desperate embrace, a messy one, and she can feel people staring. But that does not matter to her, not now. Erza’s lips taste sweet, her tongue even sweeter, and it’s an intoxicating mixture of smell and flavour and disbelief that had Mirajane dizzy, gripping onto Erza just to keep herself upright. 

Erza is crying too, silently, and Mirajane wipes at the tears, resting their foreheads together. Her eyes do not leave the red head’s face, drinking in the appearance that she has already committed to memory, had done several lifetimes ago. No matter how many first encounters they had, Mirajane was always amazed at how beautiful Erza was, how ethereal, and she knew that she was lucky to have one lifetime with the woman, let alone multiple. 

The last time they had spoken was in a world filled with magic, and Mirajane could still smell the blood, taste it on her lips, as Erza tried to talk her round, keep her conscious. Her last thought was a regret that she had not cherished Erza enough, and now she could, repenting for her mistakes by being the best she could be, for herself and the woman that she loved. 

Their fingers touch, hesitate, and then intertwine, squeezing in their relief. Neither women want to separate, to lose this moment, but they have to, and they accept that begrudgingly. 

Erza asks about Mirajane’s siblings at the same time that Mirajane enquires on Erza’s mother, and they laugh between them, at how their norm was so bizarre, but it was whimsical, inconsequential; this moment was tender, for them and only them. The other, more sinister thoughts could follow later. 

A spark passes between them, and Mirajane recognises the feeling well, like their souls colliding once more, and somewhere, in another place at another time, she can feel herself fall in love with Erza again. If there was something that she had to live on repeat, Mirajane was glad that it was Erza, because no matter how many times she lived the one thing that she would never tire of was the woman holding her hand so carefully, like their bond was the most important thing in the universe. 

And maybe it was. 

A love like this was eternal, and encompassing, and as Mirajane’s thumb brushes the soft expanse of Erza’s skin, relishing in the sensation that was both new and an echo of a life already lived, Mirajane knew that she would carry it with her always. 


End file.
